Behind the unknown illusions action oriented
by Star-dustKiss-mintCsqu
Summary: (a/u--twisted) F4 and others as secret gov agents? (action oriented), follow them as they venture into exciting adventures that along the way testes their friendship, brains, loyalty, relationship, and love.
1. forword

Background:  
  
This is a story about the adventures that all these seniors and juniors government agents endure. Along the way there will be test of loyalty, love relationships and friendships. These agents have coded names which they use to communicate with each other (you guys will find out later. Yeah, I dunno I'm bad with this summary, just read the story. Also, just to know the story is very action oriented (or I hope so!!!!!!) Oh yeah, I'll update this later but there's a reason why the characters aren't described here.. (read chapter 1 to find out LOL ) laterz! Actors:  
  
F4 Jerry  
  
Vic  
  
Ken  
  
Vanesse  
  
Qing he  
  
2 more guys will be added in a bit later as a main charcters with F4 and Qing he. Actresses:  
  
Da S  
  
Rainie  
  
Madison (she's bascially my co-author c^squared)  
  
Nikkie (this is basically me)  
  
Quinn Jing  
  
Anisha  
  
Zaozi Anyways sorry that I used some real names for f4 and I used metoer garden names for others (I dun know their real names)  
Disclaimer: I do not on HYD, or Meteor garden, sorry I'm more familiar with the story Meteor garden then the aime and comic =(  
  
Anyways go read it and comment Please =) 


	2. Bravery or Foolishness?

I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
  
I'm gonna close my body now The team hid in the pitched black darkness on the parameters of a deserted parking lot in the outskirts of the city. The warehouse beside the parking lot was the location of a small mafia gang and smugglers hideout. We were anxiously waiting for the leader's signal to capture, disband and arrest them.  
  
The seniors, Jerry, Vic, Ken, Vanese and da S were going over the map to ensure that their plan was going smoothly and flawlessly. They had no intention of making any mistakes on this mission. While Madison, Nikkie, Rainie and I as juniors scout the area and spy on the movements of the mafia group. Zaozi was out in a big van giving us instructions about what's happening inside the parking lot warehouse on our earphones. And after that, Jerry dwelled on and on about the precautions we must take before they give the signal.  
  
The suspense was killing me, my heads were sweaty and I had this gut feeling that the enemy will escape if we don't act now. So out of impulse (and patience), I grabbed a bomb and carried my pistol as I ran into the parking not knowing what exactly I was facing inside.  
  
At about the same time, I think heard the leader announce that one of the cars was wired in bombs by the enemy and might explode anytime. Someone had to go and get rid of it. I wasn't sure. But I could faintly hear him calling back Nikkie. I guess she is the one that without consent was going to drive it off. However, I thought, she might be a good choice to drive the car since she's somewhat of a reckless driver.  
  
I clutched my weapons close to me and ran in. I hid behind certain portables, then on a given chance I started shooting. There were gunshots returned. It was soon obvious to me that I was fighting a losing battle since there was so many of them and one of me. I didn't quite know what has gotten into me, suddenly I felt foolish.  
  
I heard the seniors especially Jerry calling me to return. They had all tried to run after me, but since they were all kneeling to protect themselves from being shot, it took them a while to reach the building. I was kneeling with my back against the entrance so therefore I was the closest to the entry. The next thing I knew I pulling the tag on bomb and threw it in... I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
{Another day}  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
{Another day}  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
{Another day}  
  
I guess I'll die another day Meanwhile (Nikkie POV)  
  
I know I am disobeying the orders. And for sure, I'm going to get it from Jerry, if I actually make it alive and return to base. But I wasn't sure why I did this, I just acted on impulse. I think, it was the same feeling Quinn had when she acted on impulse and ran off thinking she'll finish off the bad guys.  
  
I ran towards the car that was secretly wired with bombs. I knew before that there was something fishy about this car. But I got in quickly and drove off, not wanting any of them to catch up. I drove like mad, well I'm usually called a mad driver anyways since I don't drive any better than this even if I was doing nothing but going to the mall in broad day light after lunch. So I guess it ain't anything special. I drove at 180. sumtimes up to 210 km/h.  
  
I heard the bomb clicked and clack. I pressed on my watch for a scan. I had about 10s left assuming the mafia didn't want the person driving the car to escape in time. I quickly breaked, got out of the car and ran. I hope this place is far enough from where the car park is so that everyone will be safe.... Meanwhile (from Vanesse POV)  
  
We all ran in the parking lot. Jerry wanted to go after Nikkie. But since he was the leader, he had to stay here and control the situation. That foolish girl, didn't she know that her beloved brother Jerry was going to get mad and the rest of us was going to get worried? So in the end Ken ran after Nikkie to make sure that she is all right and uninjured.  
  
Zaozi contacted us from the outskirt of ½ a km away. She used the high tech equipment on the van to find that Nikkie drove the car off and the car exploded while she got out. However, she wasn't sure if Nikkie got out far enough to remain unharmed. While she informed the team about Nikkie, an explosion can be heard within the warehouse.  
  
Zaozi quickly told us to go in the warehouse and check everything out. We walked in with ashes and rocks scattered everywhere. Broken car pieces were falling down and flying in the air. The air was smoky and the heat was smothering from the small fire caused by the explosion. We walked carefully, fearing there were attackers that survived or was hiding. We looked around for any signs of Quinn. Bodies lying all around, everyone that was once in here looked very dead from either the bomb or Quinn's gunshots.  
  
Da S: Everyone is dead..  
  
Jerry: . seems like it.  
  
Rainie: Don't worry about Nikkie, she should be fine, Ken will look after her.  
  
Vic: Wow! Quinn sure wiped them out bad; even the cars are blown up into pieces.  
  
Madison: why did the both of them run off? They can't leave me behind like this!!!!!!!  
  
Vanesse: Look! She's over there (pointing to a figure lying on the ground, he recognized her from the uniform she was wearing)  
  
Rainie: Omg, is she dead?  
  
Da S: She's so brave; she sacrificed herself but completed the mission.  
  
Jerry: She broke her orders too (he said softly)  
  
Madison ran up to her crying, shaking her. We all ran up to her too.  
  
Vic checked for her pulse and examined her.  
  
Madison (shook her): Quinn, wake up! You can't leave me here. Quinn, please wake up!  
  
Vic: She still has a pulse and her heart is still beating, but we have to get her back to Legolas base quickly.  
  
Jerry: Then we have to call Zaozi to have her take Quinn to the hospital. But I also think we should do a search of the place in case there are any survivors.... Da S, Vanesse, and Rainie, come with me. Madison, you look after Quinn. Vic, call Ken for me to make sure Nikkie is okay but first alert Zaozi that we need to get Quinn back to Legolas base. (eyes flickered on to Quinn) Sure enough around the corner, there was some rattling noise. Jerry shouted out for the enemies to surrender. But they tried to escape and ran off to the far side of the parking lot. Jerry, SC, Rainie and Vanesse ran after them. Gun shoots were heard. They came back holding some guys badly beaten up.  
  
The mafia gang looked filthy, probably from the explosion, and some of them were wounded. There was no sign of Nikkie from Ken when Vic called him. But soon the gang decided to wrap it up. A paramedic car came from Legolas base and Quinn was taken care of. Madison, Rainie and Vic went with Zaozi. Vanesse, and Jerry drove back to the base in their own cars. Sigmund Freud  
  
Analyze this  
  
Analyze this  
  
Analyze this I feel numb all over. I sense that I am being lifted and an oxygen mask is put on me. Am I that badly hurt? I have no idea. All I could see and hear was the voices of my friends. My head hurts. Gosh, I can just imagine Jerry blowing up at me. Who's Jerry, you ask? Well he's a senior at Legolas and the leader of all our missions. What is Legolas and who exactly am I? I often wonder about that as well. But let me introduce myself, my name is Quinn. I do not remember when and how I was hired to train and work for Legolas as a secret government agent. But when Nikkie, Madison and I first got hired, we were told that we had to start at the bottom as junior agents. Oh! Now I remember. Nikkie is Jerry's younger sister and he was the one that got her this job. But since she didn't want to go work by herself, she dragged us along too. We were unsure what to expect, but as the days pass by, we discovered that working as a secret agent is a fun and exciting job yet gruelling at the same time.  
  
Anyways I've wondered off, haven't I? Well back to what I was saying something about Jerry. Gosh, is he going to be mad. He's a fiery, stubborn, arrogant, irrational AND loud person. PLUS he's also kind of slow and dumb if you ask me. Heh, can't imagine what he looks like? Well, he's very strong, about 6' tall, a nice build, has kind of long slightly dark curly hair. He's also a great brother, but can be over powering and protective sometimes as Nikkie loves to mumble and grumble about all the time. He's the leader of f4 and is 25 this year.  
  
What is F4? F4 is made up of Jerry, and 3 other guys. Vic is a quiet and mysterious guy. He's very cute, or that's what Nikkie likes to gush about. She always talks about his shaggy and messy hair, and his dreamy eyes and all. Maybe she sees something in him that we don't see. Since she lives with her bro and Vic and gets to see him everyday whereas Madison and I don't. Vic could be quite boring, yet his remarks and comments are often blunt, direct and true. In a physical sense, he's 6' tall, well built but not muscular like Jerry, and is very strong for a 23 year old. He often needs a lot of sleep and food; sometimes I wonder how he can make this job work for him, with our hectic lifestyles and schedule. He's quite queer too, he is not seen with many girls around him nor does he have a gf. Well according to Nikkie, it's better that he doesn't since she has a crush on him since like forever. Tho there were also rumours about another senior agent called.... umm Jing or sumthing that he used to be with. She and another girl called Anisha went as an undercover, but they got discovered. The bad guys brained washed them and now has control over them to make them do anything at their command. The rumour has it that Vic and Jing used to be a couple before that accident, but I'm not sure whether it's true or not since it's just a rumour. I'm gonna break the cycle  
  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
  
I'm gonna close my body now Speaking of Anisha brings me to Vanesse. He's 24 year old happy go lucky guy with a nice built and is very strong. Vanesse is another typical 6' tall guy with long sleek straight hair that goes to about to the bottom of his ears. He's good with both dancing and girls. Whenever we have a mission involving those 2, he's like the expert. Anisha is always linked with Vanesse but I'm not sure if that incident changed him or not. At least to me, it doesn't seem like it. Anyways, because of his personality and his attitude towards partying and women, the things he says can only be taken half to heart, well at least that's how I treat it. Uh, uh  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go Then there's Ken, the last member of F4 that I have to mention. He's the odd one because he is always kinda quiet which contradicts his personality. He is also smart, and easygoing. But because of his life view on women, that the fact they don't last longer than a week with him, he's not exactly taken seriously. Altho I see his point of view with the lifestyle we have, how can he remain in a long relationship with a normal girl from the outside? However, I also do sense there's a special sumthing between him and Rainie. He's always taking care of her and all that. As far as I know, Rainie likes him too. I don't exactly see what's so good or interesting about him but.well he's kinda cute in his own way with his long sort of curly hair, nice built, and 6' tall body. But he's 24 this year and Rainie is only 19. I wonder their age difference will cause a problem in their relationship. But if I know Rainie well, she won't let this issue affect their relationship one bit.  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
It's not my time to go Heh, I bet she and Madison are probably freaking out by now. Looking back, Rainie joined the agency before us, about same time as Da S. But because of her physical limitation and age, she's a junior like Nik, Maddi and I. To me, I think Rainie is a very pretty girl. I mean with her straight layered, shoulder length hair, and tips dyed brown, and nice big round eyes with long eye leashes, she can get someone better than Ken. I mean with her shy quiet sweet girl personality, any guy will fall for her.  
  
Then there's Da S, she's kind of like the big sister in some ways, she likes to mumble and grumble about Jerry too, cuz besides from Nikkie, she's the one he will fuss over about. Everyone know he takes a liking in her but either she doesn't see it for real or she just doesn't want to face reality. She has sleek long black hair. I always wondered if they will get in her way of battles but I guess not. She's 20 this year. Out of all of us, she's the one that always stand up against Jerry. She's not a bit afraid of him, which we all admire her for. Plus she's strong minded yet stubborn, and she never accepts help even if offered. A lot of girls admire her for that; the same goes for guys, yet the girls are also jealous of her because of her closeness with F4. Well actually, all the girls are jealous of any girl who is close to F4.  
  
Oh! I might as well tell you, that Ken, Vanesse, Maddi and I live at one place. While Zaozi, Rainie and Da S live in another place. I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
  
I'm gonna close my body now There's someone I haven't mentioned before so far, and that is Qing he. Qing he is the gadget man. He remains at the Legolas base most of the time where he designs weird inventions for us, the government agents, and even the navy to use on our missions. Occasionally he will come along with us on a mission. Meanwhile Zaozi is another stubborn hot-tempered girl like Da S. She's more out going and has a happier attitude. She's 5'6 and has short black hair but really stylish. She also has big round eyes and is 20 this year. She is in charge of researching and collecting the data for cases. Every time on a mission, she sits in a car or van equipped with high tech devices. From all those devices, she can keep an eye of the places we're at, we contact her if anything changes or trouble arises. She also contacts the main base for us. But most importantly, she keeps an eye on the backup weapons we have. She's a senior agent as well. The same goes for Qing he. Occasionally he'll leave the vehicle and join in on our mission. I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go Then there are my 2 best friends Madison and Nikkie. Nikkie is kind of hot tempered, likes arguing, has split personalities, and doesn't exactly get along with Jerry (her bro). She's direct, blunt, and doesn't do very well in school. But she's also very brave, of the 3 of us, she fares well the best in battle. She's only 5', almost 5'1 and likes to go partying to flirt with guys. She has this little attitude thing that goes on and sometimes it drives us all crazy. She has brownish reddish hair, layered and goes past her shoulders. Her hair is naturally curly so they curl at the end.  
  
As for Madison, she is a happy go lucky type. She never worries too much. Because of that, sometimes she doesn't pay attention to a lot of stuff especially the small little details which drives us all up the wall. Sometimes I wonder if she's ever serious. She's 5'2 ½... got brownish black hair that's straight, but she likes to curl it. Her hair goes up to her shoulders. Geeze! Maybe she and Nikkie can switch hair instead since they like to make their hair look like one another! Both of them are 19 this year. Uh, uh  
  
(Laugh)  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day Last of all, a little bit about myself. I'm 19 too, but I'm older than Nikkie by a bit and 2 months older than Madison. Tho I think Nikkie acts like the big sister more. (^^- author) I guess I'm considered serious, since I'm kind of like the smart one out of the 3 of us. I'm about 5'3... 5'3 ½ and long black straight hair. I'm not extremely hot tempered and can't stand things being a mess. People always like to ask me for help because I have an all right patience with people when I teach them. And I consider myself the typical girl next door. Another day  
  
(repeat six times) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song.  
  
Die Another Day  
  
written by Madonna (in the background) I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
  
I'm gonna close my body now I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess, die another day I guess I'll die another day  
  
{Another day}  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
{Another day}  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
{Another day}  
  
I guess I'll die another day Sigmund Freud  
  
Analyze this  
  
Analyze this  
  
Analyze this I'm gonna break the cycle  
  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
  
I'm gonna close my body now Uh, uh I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go For every sin, I'll have to pay  
  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
It's not my time to go I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
  
I'm gonna close my body now I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go Uh, uh (Laugh) I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day Another day  
  
(repeat six times) 


	3. At Legolas Base

Previously, the team completed their mission because of Quinn's mad dash to destroy the enemy warehouse and Nikkie's reckless attempt to drive away a car wired with bombs..... The team sealed off the parking lot with police tape and headed back. While another team from Legolas, searched for evidence and cleaned up the debris at the scene. All of her friends were worried about Quinn. But Jerry had more on his mind, he was also thinking about his bratty lit sister, Nikkie. He was damn desperate to find out anything about her since Ken still hasn't reported any signs of her at the location of the exploded car. After about 25 mins, the team arrived back to Legolas base. Ordinarily, most people would assume that the Legolas base is in a hidden location where civilians cannot see it. However, it is actually quite the opposite. The building is located in the outskirts of the city. It looks like the white house, surrounded by trees, grass, and several buildings with a long driveway up to the front door of the building. The pleasant scenery throws off the suspicion that this building is anything other than what it seems. The first floor is a camouflage acting as a community centre. However, the facilities inside the community center don't quite fit the outside image. While the exposé outside looks sophisticated and posh, the inside is very plain. There is a small library, an information centre and arena, with a small pool. The community centre lacks many facilities because the government didn't want a big crowd to be there all the time or provide many activities to attract residents to frequently visit. The other floors to the outsiders look like plain rooms. But in reality, these things are just a cover-up. The 2nd floor is the hospital where injured agents tend their wounds and recover from any accidents during their missions. There are professional staffs equipped with high-tech equipment to tend to every need. Above the hospital is the controlling centre, where communications are sent to and from the building and information gathered on each individual mission. The 4th floor is the agents' office, where the agents typed up their reports and spend their time finishing up all the paperwork. The floor above is their temporarily rooms, this is where the high rank commanders and other agents stay predominately. But whenever some agents need to stay at the base temporarily, there are rooms that remain unoccupied should that occur. The 6th floor is kitchen, dinning halls and leisure rooms, where agents get to relax and restore their energy with gourmet food. Lastly, above the dining halls is the roof.  
  
But of course, what is a base without underground levels? (lol - coauthor) The 2 floors below the community centre are classrooms, where junior agents receive their lessons on combat strategies and leadership skills. The floor beneath those 2 levels is the training centre, where agents can train their firing skills, fighting skills, and other combat skills. Then the floor following the training centre is the gadget's man headquarters, where he develops all the weird funny tools and tests them. Finally the last floor, which is the 6th floor down below ground level, is where all the weapons are stored and where emergency shelter is. The ambulance came and drove Quinn back to the headquarters. Because she was unconscious when they arrived, she was rushed in immediately, bypassing security, straight to the hospital. Jerry was leading the others to head into the community centre. It was late in the night so the kids and parents are all gone. But still to be vigilant, they turned their heads to scan the place thoroughly and meticulously. After the place was clear, they turned and walked down the lobby of the community centre. Then they made a turn down another hall and went inside a room that looked like an office room. The gang walked to the back wall. Jerry tapped his foot 3 times, pushed the wall, flaking his wrist towards the wall, and then a very faint tee tee sound could be hear. It was doing a scan of his identity code. The white bare wall shook. It opened and in front of them stood a posh, silver wall. They stood behind Jerry and waited. The silver gates reared, and the gang stepped toward the silver gates. They lined up waiting to be cleared past security, a beeping sound was heard. Streaks of lights came out and before they know it, the scan was done.  
  
Madison: Aww! It makes my eyes watery every time.  
  
Vic: You okay?  
  
Madison: Yeah. Why don't they have a palm check instead? I don't like the retina scan, it makes my eye watery.  
  
Da S: It's probably cuz you don't have enough sleep.  
  
Madison: Could be. (she shrugged)  
  
Vanesse: Ai, let's hurry up. We should go see how Quinn is and I think Jerry is very anxious about news on Nikkie too. He's been very quiet since she left.  
  
Vic: Hey bud! Don't worry, she'll be fine.  
  
Jerry: I hope so. Once the retina scan was done, they stepped in when the silver door was finished opening. They walked down the hall, and when they neared the end, the glass elevator opened. The glass elevator faced the open area of the base, almost all the floors can be seen from the elevator. At the very bottom of the open area, is a statue of the founder of Legolas base. They went in the elevator and pressed 2nd floor to get to the hospital. They rode the elevator in silence and slipped out quietly. They wandered down the hall and stopped by the nurse's desk.  
  
Jerry: Where is agent Quinn?  
  
Nurse: Agent Jerry, Agent Quinn is taken care of and is looked after. She is in ward 34.  
  
Vic: Thank you.  
  
Nurse: No problem, Agent Vic and Jerry and ... (but before she could finish the gang left)  
  
The group walked down the hall, then turned left. Meanwhile, Ken had heard news that they have arrived and went in search of the gang. Ken spotted them walking.  
  
Ken: Jerry!  
  
Jerry's head jerked as he recognizes the voice immediately, it was Ken's.  
  
Vic: Ken!  
  
Jerry: Where's. (before he could finish)?  
  
Ken: She's down the hall from Quinn. She's fine, just some minor cuts on her palms and elbow. She's having a bit trouble of walking because when she ran, she pulled a muscle. That's all, nothing major. She still looks as pretty and cute as ever (he gave Jerry a wink, teasing Jerry about his forever little sister)  
  
Jerry: I'm going to see her. The gang stopped by Nikkie's ward first. They opened the door and saw that she was propped on the bed watching a basketball game. She looked perfectly fine with her white bandages since she was enthusiastically cheering on the raptors because they were winning.  
  
Vic: Fancy seeing you watching TV so happily, I thought you'll be coming up creative ways of getting out of punishment.  
  
Nikkie turned her head at the sound of the voice and footsteps. When she heard Vic's comment and stuck her tongue out at him. Jerry rushed over to examine his little sister.  
  
Jerry: That was very bad of you; you didn't follow my orders and could have gotten yourself killed. (his voice was stern and he was scolding her, yet there is a hint of fondness and worry in his tone)  
  
Nikkie hung her head low to avoid her brother's intense glance knowing all too well that he was right. : I'm sorry (she whispered)  
  
He sat down on her bed and ruffled her hair: It's okay, you alright? Feel any pain? Did the doctor check over you yet?  
  
Nikkie: (smiled brightly and shyly) Yeah, I can go, but I thought I'll wait for you guys here, plus there's a TV to watch the game (she laughed)  
  
Vic: You sure?  
  
Nikkie: Yeah I'm fine, no pain. I can't feel my legs tho, but that's about the only thing.  
  
Madison: (half crying) I thought you'll leave me alone, you scared me! You and Quinn both scared me!  
  
Nikkie: How's Quinn? Actually what exactly did she do? (slightly confused)  
  
Da S: Disobeyed orders like you and ran in without permission. She sure wiped them out clean, only a couple of them escaped. But we caught a few more. And now she's injured.  
  
Nikkie: Oh.. (speechless)  
  
Vanesse: She's down the hall from you. When we went into the parking lot, it was filled with smoke and flying pieces. We found her lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
Zaozi: We were going to go see her, but we realize that you're here so..  
  
Nikkie: Let's go see her.  
  
Jerry: But you can't walk! (he protested)  
  
Nikkie: But I wanna see Quinn! (she whined)  
  
Jerry: Alright, I'll carry you. (he lifted her and carried her) They arrived in Quinn's ward.  
  
Jerry: You're so light, you better eat more.  
  
Nikkie: Shut up! I need to keep my weight down so I look good!  
  
Jerry: So skinny and say need to keep weight down? (he half muttered and half complained)  
  
Ken: Quit arguing! They sat or stood around Quinn's bed. The oxygen mask was removed from her face. She lay there on the bed, with her hair plastered on her face. Her face was washed away all the grime and filth, they all guessed that it must have been the nurse's job. Seconds and minutes ticked by. They looked at Quinn in silence, only the sound of the machine beep.beep...beep...can be heard. Quinn was more severely injured than Nikkie because she was closer to the bomb. So she suffered from 1st degree burns and bandages covered almost all her body. Finally Quinn stirred.  
  
Ken: Think she's moving.  
  
Several seconds later, Quinn woke up.  
  
Madison: You're awake, you're alright! (nearly jumped onto Quinn)  
  
Quinn: I never knew you loved me so much (she softly and weakly said as she mocked Madison)  
  
Madison (pouted): You still mock me, you got me so scared!  
  
Rainie: We were all very worried.  
  
Da S: You were very brave but.  
  
Jerry: You broke the rules, didn't follow orders, hurt yourself and put the team in a dangerous position.  
  
Quinn: I'm sorry, I was acting on impulse.  
  
Voice: And you used all my equipment the wrong way so now they're all screwed it up and have to be repaired. They all turned and look, when Jerry and Vanesse stepped aside, they saw it was Qing he and a high-ranking executive in front of them.  
  
Quinn: Professior Qing he and director Kun. (she weakly tried to sit up and salute director Kun)  
  
The rest saluted: Professior Qing he and director Kun.  
  
D. Kun walked over to help Quinn sit: Quinn, how are you feeling? You have broken this major case for us.  
  
Quinn: I have? (eyes shinning)  
  
D. Kun: Yes, you have.  
  
Quinn: Yay! (she smiled)  
  
D. Kun: Don't be happy just yet. Because of your impulsiveness, you are now under watchful eyes to track your every move to ensure that if won't happen again. And that goes for you too, Nikkie. (he narrowed his eyes at her)  
  
Quinn and Nikkie: Yes.  
  
D. Kun: None the less, everyone, listen to me. After Nikkie has been discharged tomorrow from the hospital, all of you must come to my office. Besides from additional training the juniors need, we have a new case on hand.  
  
Rainie: Additional training?  
  
Madison: But why?  
  
D. Kun: Thanks to your pals here, especially her (pointing at Nikkie then at Quinn-especially her refers to Quinn) I have decided that the juniors need more training in controlling their emotions when in battle.  
  
Rainie and Madison: Quinn! (they sighed and groaned)  
  
Nikkie: Hehe!  
  
Madison: You too!  
  
Vanesse: Well looks like we'll have fun! (he mocked the junior agents)  
  
Vic: You are able to be discharged tml? (he asked Nikkie)  
  
Qing he: Yes she is. We went to ask the doctor and he said yes when we found out there is another mission for your team to take on.  
  
Da S: I think we should go and have her rest then.  
  
Jerry: We'll come back tml for you then head over to his office together.  
  
The rest obliged and left. (As for Quinn, she remained in the hospital for a couple of more days. But she was able to go on the next mission because it was not considered a difficult mission) Fast forward to the next day.  
  
The next day they went to find Director Kun. He waited patiently by his desk for his agents to arrive. The gang arrived to his office all dressed up in their uniforms. The uniform was basically all black. Jerry and Vic had the black leather pants on, if it's not leather then it's another black cloth material. Guess they decided to look posh that day. They had tight fitting sleeveless shirt, and a long coat on the outside. There are silver lining designs on the shirt and jacket. Vanessa had opted for the black button down shirt, black pants and long jacket, while Ken had gone for the tight sleeveless shirt, black pants but a short coat. Meanwhile the girls all look very pretty in their uniforms as well. Da S had worn tight fitting black pants that flares slightly at the bottom and sleeveless black tight fitting shirt with detached sleeves on her arms (u know.. leg warmers? But only they go on your arms type? Yeah that type-author) with platforms. Zaozi had gone for a bottom down black shirt leaves ¾ long, short skirt with boots. Rainie had gone for long back bottom down shirt but pants (same as da S) with heels. Quinn had opted for the tight sleeveless shirt, long jacket, pants (same as da S) and plat form. Madison had gone black sweater, skirt and shirt black jacket with boots. On Nikkie, she had boots tight sleeveless shirt, black short skirt and boots.  
  
D. Kun smiled approving at his smartly dressed agents.  
  
Jerry: D. Kun we're here.  
  
D. Kun: Have a seat.  
  
They all sat down around a small conference table.  
  
D. Kun: we have a new assignment for your team, the SwiftBlades. There is a jewellery gallery open at the end of this week. But there are some worries about the security. Last month, a large sum of jewellery was stolen at a Switzerland bank. It was their main branch, and a big sum of money was lost. 3 weeks ago, over in Tiffany's jewellery shop in New York City, in broad daylight, all the diamonds and pearls were stolen. And recently last week, at a fashion show, where they were displaying jewellery to go with the latest fashion in Taiwan, 4 sets of diamonds were stolen. They were all precious and are the one and only set available globally. That night, 12 sets of pearls were stolen, 5 sets of rubies and 2 sets of gold and some other precious gems were all lost.  
  
D. Kun's assistant: it is believed that these are all organized crimes and is performed by the same group. Sources are collected that this will be their next target.  
  
Jerry: Then why are they still having it?  
  
Assistant: It is because booking was made before and some of the payments for renting the place are paid and other fees were spent as well. It was widely advertised before; there was no way to back out.  
  
D. Kun: We have agreed to provide the best security and support we can. Don't let me down. Jerry: What is our assignment?  
  
D. Kun: Figure out the roles yourself, I need one of the girls to act as a model to wear the jewellery. We are suspecting that they'll be attacking when the models are show casing the jewellery so they can take the models as hostages.  
  
Vic: Isn't it dangerous for the gals then?  
  
D. Kun: But they're trained!  
  
Vic: .  
  
D. Kun: 2 girls might be better as a model than one then if you're so worried. I also need a guy and a girl to wander and mingle around to see if they can find any people suspicious. Meaning you will flirt with the people there. The others I want you guys around the jewellery cases and pretending to appraise them, and admire them and all that. When the attack comes, strike them and capture them. You all will need formal wear, so that means you will not be fighting in uniforms. (He turned and stared at his agents.) Are my orders clear?  
  
Gang: Yes, sir!  
  
Vanesse: Don't worry. We'll get this fixed!  
  
The gang retreated to Jerry's office room. There they went over the task at hand.  
  
" So who is going to be the model? Any one of you going to volunteer?" Jerry asked the group. He looked around his room, silence was his answer. None of the girls spoke or looked at him. " Well shall we draw names them? Or do you guys want rock paper scissors?" He was feeling very irritated. Still, he was met with silence. " Alright then, any nomination from the guys?" The guys just shrugged. Jerry threw his hands up in defeat. "Would you guys say something? Any one of you? AHH!!"  
  
" I'll go for the draw. Therefore it's fair and square" Vic suggested, feeling a little bit of sympathy for Jerry.  
  
"I think that Madison or Zaozi would make a good choice." Vanesse chimed in. "Well I'll throw in my 2 cents then, I think Da S or Rainie would fit for the job description"  
  
But Jerry still remain unsure of what to do.  
  
"Let's just go for the draw... Geeze!" Nikkie said.  
  
Jerry got some sticks, and decided that the 2 girls who got the shortest sticks would be the models. The girls gathered around him, and in the end Rainie and Zaozi ended up with the shortest sticks. Zaozi was enraged.  
  
" Damn! Damn! Damn! I thought I would be lucky and not get it! Ah, why me?!" she screamed.  
  
"Chill girl, watch your language!" Ken chuckled.  
  
" I don't want to do it either, I'm not pretty and tall enough. Plus I'm also clumsy and klutzy" Rainie blabbed on and on.  
  
" Calm down. You just have to walk out, stand still and smile and oh! Don't forget to keep alert of the attackers" Ken snickered.  
  
The rest of the girls could only laugh at their reaction and tease the 2 of them.  
  
" Don't worry. Anyways, this mission cannot fail. Now who is going to be the 2 to mingle around?" Jerry asked.  
  
"I vote for Nikkie and Vanesse" Madison piped in.  
  
" Hey am I that much of a flirt?" Nikkie inquired.  
  
" Hell yeah!" Madison replied. The rest of them just laughed. " Fine." Nikkie grumbled, not minding the job, but annoyed that they ganged up on her and feel that way about her.  
  
" So you up for it, Vanesse?" Vic asked.  
  
" Well it's not like you'll do it, and I don't think Jerry is very suited, with his temper and range of patience. He's gonna explode at all those girls that's going to be flocking him." Vanesse laughed and rolled around in Jerry's room. Jerry blushed, but retorted back. " Hey! I can't help that lovely ladies like to flock me. But I sure have very exquisite taste. I need the perfect one and I can't waste my time on them. And what do you mean about my temper?"  
  
"er.. nothing. hee hee" Vanesse tried to muffle his laughter.  
  
" Well I don't mind doing it if Vanesse isn't up for it, I am quite a women charmer" Ken stated and flash one those sweet charming smiles of his that will melt every female's heart.  
  
" Yeah right! And I ought to say you have very bad taste in women." Zaozi piped in. " Watever!" He stated back.  
  
" Well then I guess the rest of us will linger around the cases, now that all the important jobs have been settled" Jerry stated.  
  
" But I still want to know what I'm doing in the mission!" da S exclaimed.  
  
" Fine. We will assign the other roles too. I think 2 people should be the master of ceremonies at the show so that they can oversee the auditorium and observe what everyone is doing. Then someone has to be the usher to lead that guests to their seats and also check if they are suspicious. And lastly, we need someone to be waiters to serve the guests and remain close to the audience." Jerry said.  
  
" I can be the MC since I really don't like to be a server or usher." volunteered Vic.  
  
" I can be the other MC too, cuz I'm very clumsy and might spilling to drinks over." said da S.  
  
" I want to be the usher, so I can check out the females too." Ken winked and smiled as he volunteered for the job.  
  
" Then I guess it's only Quinn and me that have to be the waiters. Humph! Not fair! All the good roles have been taken!" Madison pouted.  
  
" All that remains is me. I guess I will be the door opener so that I can monitor who is going in and out of the auditorium. I guess it's all settled then! Meeting adjourned!" Jerry announced.  
  
With that the meeting ended and they left his room. 


	4. When the lights go out

hhe short chapter sorry here we go and here are the code names the gang use to talk to each other during mission so others wouldn't find out their real name  
  
crunchy-jerry  
  
crispy-vanesse  
  
frosty-vic  
  
blinky-ken coolio(new character not in story yet)  
  
sony(new character not in story yet) Squaky-qing he sugarpuff-nikkie  
  
ginger-quinn  
  
puffy-maddie  
  
trixie-zaozi  
  
cherry-rainie  
  
snowy-SC  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day of the jewelry exhibition arrived. The group gathered to have their last meeting and figured out what to do. After that they changed into their clothes for that day and proceeded to the event. Jerry was the doorman so he had to be there early. Everyone else also went there early except for Vanesse and Nikkie, who are pretending to be audience. Rainie and Zaozi are in the back rehearsing, while Vic and Da S was preparing the opening speech and all. Madi and Quinn changed into their waiter uniforms and Ken changed into his usher uniform as well. The exhibition started at 8. The guests slowly begin to arrive. Jerry checked their invitations by the entrance, and then Ken and another usher brought them to a table. As they are doing their jobs, Jerry and Ken scanned the room with watchful eyes.  
  
Ken: Nothing suspicious so far (talking into his secret mic)  
  
Jerry: Keep your eyes open (replying back).  
  
At 8:30, Vanesse and Nikkie arrived. They came in together pretending to be couple. It was an amusing sight for their friends. When Ken got them settled on a table, shortly after he left and started mingling with the other guests.  
  
Vanesse: Nothing suspicious, I only see a lot of hot ladies.  
  
Ken: That's what I have been telling Crunchy.  
  
Jerry: You know, I really don't know why I'm called Crunchy! (he grumbled)  
  
Vic: You guys stop talking nonsense, you know everyone can listen to the convo, I have to prepare for the speech.  
  
Vanesse: Fine.  
  
Nikkie wandered around, while Madison appeared in front of her, pretending to be serving her drinks. They talked for a couple of minutes.  
  
Jerry: Puffy get away from sugarpuff, you're gonna blow our cover! You're supposed to be serving the people!  
  
Madison: Sorry, Crunchy. (she giggled) At 9, the main doors were closed so no more people are allowed in. Jerry remained standing by the door to make sure nothing nor anyone seem suspicious will go in or out of the exhibition without him noticing. The jewelry display was going to start in 10 mins. He scanned around the room, and sees that everyone was in their positions. Da S and Vic was standing by the side of the stage ready to appear. They look good together, Da S was wearing a white gown and Vic was wearing a white tux. He sighed enviously. How he wished he was with her, he thought, she looked so pretty. Then he snapped back into reality, he's supposed to be working not daydreaming about girls.  
  
Jerry: Everyone get in your position and be ready for anything, it starts in 2 mins (he was tracking time)  
  
Nikkie: Geeze gor, you're so annoying. We know la. Then before any more conversation could be said, Da S and Vic came on stage and started the show. All of them tensed up.  
  
Da S: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 19th annual Washington Gallery Jewelry Exhibition.  
  
Vic: Tonight you will all get a view of the most dazzling, exquisite and distinctive state of the art jewelry along with the finest models.  
  
DaS: We hope you will be mesmerized by their beauty and please enjoy the show.  
  
Vic: For tonight we are your masters of ceremonies, my name is Shawn Stevenson and my partner here is Sharon Taylor.  
  
DaS: Our first model is Mandy and she is wearing a ruby set with diamonds in a flowery design.  
  
(clapping from audience as the model walked down the runway)  
  
Vic: Next up is Angel and she is wearing a diamond-oriented set. The main body is a 4-carat diamond with 1-carat diamond surrounding it in a snake like shape. Then there's a ring and bracelet to go along with it.  
  
And so it continued throughout the evening. Finally the models came walking out with the designers and they stood along in a row and bowed. The audience clapped. Flashes from camera were seen. Suddenly the lights are turned off. Everyone panicked. Then within seconds the lights flickered back on. But when the lights opened, everyone was shocked by what they saw, except the agents in disguise of course.  
  
Audience: ahh! OMG! What's happening?  
  
A hush of rumors and murmur of voices can be heard across the room. What stood in front of them was a frightening scene.  
  
Guys in black clothing suits are holding guns and taken the models as hostage. On the perimeter of the room, a couple of more are pointing guns at the audience. There were at least 15 of them in the room  
  
Guy1: Everyone be quiet or I'll shoot your head off!  
  
Guy2: You, (hitting the model's head with the tip of his gun) take off the jewelry and give them to me.  
  
A couple of guys walked over the jewelry case and smashed it open. The thieves were rushing the models, when suddenly 2 security guards came rushing in to help. But before they can do anything, they had been shot down by one of the masked men standing near the wall. Out of impulse, Zaozi and Rainie suddenly ripped open their dresses, took out their guns and pointed at the 2 thieves standing on the stage, while the other 3 men on stage held models as their hostages. But unknown to them, Vic hit them on the head from behind and Da S did the same to knock out all the men holding the models as hostage.  
  
Guy1: What? Shit, undercover agents.  
  
Jerry: Shit! They ignored the plan and disobeyed my orders. Everyone get into position 9he said into the mic.)  
  
Out of the confusion, the crowd took this opportunity to escape. They were scattered all over the room, trying to leave the exhibit through the windows and doors. But to their dismay, they discovered that all the doors and windows were locked from the outside and the windows were made from special glass so that it cannot be easily broken. By this time, Madison and Quinn had thrown down their serving plates onto the floor, took off the little fancy apron around their waist, pulled out their gun and got into action to help. Meanwhile Nikkie had ripped off her dress too (Rainie, Zaozi, SC and Nikkie are wearing 2 piece gown, at the top it was either halter, tank or tube top bottom with a long flowing dress, but they wore their short uniform dress underneath, because they can't fight in ball gowns-note from author). Shots were exchanged back and forth. Everything was in a mess. There was a lot of confusion and chaos.  
  
Madison: Ah! (she got shot in the arm from behind. She clutched onto her arm and tripped over a chair by accident. She was confused for a couple of secs and was only concerned for her wound.)  
  
Head thief: You guys, grab the jewelry and leave. I'll stay behind to cover your backs. I handle the rest. We will meet back at the meeting place. Go, go, go!  
  
The rest of his gang hearing this, took as much jewelry as they can and ran for the fire exits.  
  
Vanesse: Shit! They're leaving. We have to chase after them!  
  
Ken: Damn! We forgot about fire exits.  
  
Da S: We have thought about that, but we can't block them because there might have been some unpredicted emergency occurring other than this attack and the guests must have some way to escape. I guess we should of thought about putting someone to guard the fire exits tho.  
  
Zaozi: Well don't think about it now! Hurry! They're getting away.  
  
The SwiftBlades chased after the thieves, but they were faster. The thieves jumped into their cars: 4 went into a blue sports convertible with an opened top, 4 got into a Green Trailblazer, 2 went on a Suzuki motorcycle and 4 went into a SUV.  
  
Meanwhile back into the gallery room. All the civilians were lying on the ground crawling or pretended to be dead. The head of the thieves advanced to the distracted Madison. These undercover agents screwed up my plan, he thought. Well, well, well.poor little girl.lying there all alone with no one to protect you. While they are all busy chasing my gang, you're left there on the floor.bleeding.well then I guess I will take my revenge on you.for the sins of your fellow teammates .you unfortunately have to die. He laughed evilly as he advanced towards Madison. . Once the gang reached the streets, they split up. Da S got onto a Yamaha motorcycle and chased after the 2 motorcyclists. Rainie and Vanesse got into their specialized red Porsche and started their chase with Rainie driving because Vanesse was better at firing. Zaozi and Ken got into a Yellow Ferrari and drove off as well with Zaozi driving because she was the better driver. All that was remaining were Nikkie, Quinn and Vic who ran into a black sports car when.  
  
Vic: What are you doing?  
  
Nikkie: Driving...  
  
Vic: I'm driving the car; I'm the senior here so I'm in charge. Why are you always breaking the rules? Seniors always drive and lead unless given instructions otherwise. I haven't given you my consent saying you can drive.  
  
Nikkie: Can you not nag? Well I thought in a situation like this, whoever gets to the car first , gets to drive! And I got here first!  
  
Vic: An order is an order; a rule is a rule.  
  
Nikkie: For gosh sakes! Rules and order are dead, they're all man made. There is no scientific proof that rules and orders are always the right thing to do!  
  
Vic: Don't start your so call reasoning with me. (he threatened)  
  
Quinn: SHUT UP! Can we just get the hell moving? Gosh! The enemies are leaving us in their dust! They're getting away while you guys are still bickering.  
  
Vic and Nikkie: It's her/his fault!  
  
Quinn: Fine if you guys can't decide, I'll drive.  
  
Nikkie: Nah, you're not suited for the job.  
  
Before Quinn and Vic could say anything more, she shoved Vic into the back seat and got in. Leaving Quinn to get into the front passenger seat with her. Meanwhile back into the gallery room, the head thief stood behind Madison and was about to shoot when. 


End file.
